


Angel of a Brother

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Angelcest (Supernatural), Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Fallen Angels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Michael can be an ass. So when he’s trapped with his brother Lucifer in the cage, Lucifer decides to tame him. But will Michael like what's going to happen?
Relationships: Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 52





	Angel of a Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, this story is intended for fun and entertainment only! I am not making nothing seeking ANY form of financial gain! I just wanna have fun with the characters.

Lucifer laughed as Michael paced in the cage. It amused him. Michael was like a caged animal wanting to get out, and who could blame him? Curse that Winchester boy that tricked them both and brought them here! HIS vessel nonetheless! Sam would eventually become his! All they had to do now was get out of here. “Why don't you just relax big brother?” Lucifer said as he sat on a throne-like chair watching his older brother.

“Relax?” Michael asked, stopping to look at Lucifer. “I'm trapped here with you. I shouldn't be here! I don't deserve to be here! I'm not like you. I am Father's good child! I am His favorite.” 

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “Sure you are.” He said. “And I suppose you're going to try to make me believe that He loves you more than the rest of us? That because you kiss his ass he wouldn't dare let anything like this happen to you?”

“I don't kiss his ass.” Michael retorted. “I do what I'm told, which is more than I can say for the rest of you.” 

Lucifer straightened up in the chair and leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands, elbows on his knees. “We learned that things are just a bit different than what we were told.” He stood and sauntered up to Michael, running his finger along Michael's jaw line. “You know what you need big brother?”

Michael jerked his head away and glared at him. “What?” He asked with a slight growl to his voice. 

“A good hard fucking! That'll loosen you up a bit.” Lucifer said with a smirk. He chuckled darkly.

"Don't talk of such things around me Lucifer." Michael snapped but gasped as he found himself pinned against the wall of the cage, Lucifer holding him there tightly. "Let me go."

Lucifer chuckled before slowly running his tongue up along Michael's earlobe then kissing his way to Michael's neck and around to his throat. 

Michael seemed unfazed, though his hidden wings fluttered against the cage wall, a sign that Lucifer was making him feel at least somewhat good. "Get your filthy mouth off me."

"Tut tut, big brother." Lucifer chided. "You just stand here and enjoy this, hmm?" He asked as he slowly began to unbutton Michael's shirt, kissing along the pristine body of his brother's current vessel. "You always did know how to pick the best vessels brother." 

Michael snarled and moved away. Shirt fully unbuttoned now. "I don't like to look a mess." He said then gasped as he was once again pinned by Lucifer against the cage. He let out an audible gasp as Lucifer's knee grinded against his crotch, between his legs, forcing them to part. "Stop it. Right now Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled, pressing even more against Michael's crotch and rubbing against him. He slipped his hand down between Michael's legs and began to rub back and forth.

Michael's hidden wings fluttered again, and Michael bit at his lower lip, he didn't want to admit it was feeling good to him. "S-stop… you have to stop."

"Feeling good is it?" Lucifer asked knowingly as he slid the zipper down on the pants Michael wore. He slipped a hand in and carefully fished Michael's cock out from them. He groaned. "Simply gorgeous! Wonder if it tastes as good as it looks?" He leaned in and licked at the sensitive head.

Michael arched and bit back a groan. That had felt so much better than he had thought it would. "Stop… stop it. Don't do… oh! Oh my…" he gasped and his wings flitted against the bars of the cage as Lucifer took him easily into his mouth all the way down to his balls.

Lucifer chuckled around him, bobbing his head along the hardening cock. Despite Michael's protests, the outside vessel was quickly responding, and Michael was feeling all of it.

Michael glanced down at his brother, a mistake… as the sight did horrible things to his mind. The more Lucifer bobbed his head and licked while making those awful sucking motions, the more Michael found himself wanting to feel more. A groan slipped out of his mouth. "Luci … fer…"

Lucifer never once eased up. Sucking, licking, and bobbing his head along Michael's quickly hardening length. When it was fully hard, he pulled off and wrapped a hand around him, kissing just the tip. He snapped his fingers and they were laying on a bed, Michael on his back and Lucifer over him. "I'm going to make you feel so good brother." He said before ducking his head to take Michael into his mouth again.

Despite the fact that Michael was trying to resist this, his body was quick to respond by sending waves of pleasure coursing through the older angel's body. Something Michael definitely was not expecting as his legs seemed to spread apart even more on their own.

"Lucifer, brother...stop. You have to stop!" Michael said in a quiet voice, his wings flitting against the bed.

But Lucifer didn't stop. Instead, he sucked harder, bobbing his head up and down Michael's hardening length. "Getting so hard for me big brother." He mused using his abilities to transfer the words into Michael's mind.

Michael shuddered and groaned, it was feeling much better than he wanted it to. 

Lucifer chuckled around Michael's cock, sucking and licking him slowly, firmly, bobbing his head along the length, coaxing Michael's cock to fully harden. 

"That's right! So very hard Michael. And look at this!" He swiped a finger across Michael's cock slit, wiping a few drops of pre cum from it. "You're leaking already. Don't lie to yourself brother, you like this."

"No." Michael said in a soft voice. "No I don't. I don't like it brother. I don't want…" his words were cut short as Lucifer began sucking him again and he groaned. His wings flitting violently against the bed, a sign he was getting aroused. Their wings almost always gave them away. 

"I feel your wings, Michael." Lucifer said chuckling. "They speak words you refuse to let your mouth say."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Michael said shortly, though it was evident in his voice that he wasn't quite telling the full truth.

"Tut tut Michael." Lucifer said softly as he wrapped a hand around Michael's cock and slowly started stroking. "Such a bad boy, trying to lie. Angel's shouldn't lie big brother." As he said this, he ran his thumb over the head of Michael's cock, brushing against the slit. 

Michael shivered and shook his head. The worst part was that it was truly feeling so very good. It was wrong! It shouldn't feel this way! He didn't want it to feel this way! 

Lucifer chuckled as he moved over Michael and pressed his hips down against Michael's then started to slowly gyrate his hips.

Michael groaned. Damn it felt good! Pleasure shocks coursed through his body as their cocks rubbed against each other. He leaked a bit more precum and felt a strange feeling down in his lower body, like a tightening sensation. His wings began to beat hard against the bed.

Lucifer chuckled before sliding his hands up the bed and slipping them into the invisible wing feathers, he clenched his fists into those feathers and lightly tugged.

Instantly those wings became completely visible and Michael arched up against Lucifer with a deep groan. "Luci-fer… not...mmm...not the wings. You know how...oh!"

Lucifer chuckled again, causing a strange vibration to surge through those sensitive wings as he lightly bit at the top curve of the wingbone. His fingers lightly tugging against the inside feathers. "I know!" He whispered. "Why do you think I'm doing it?" 

Michael, as an angel, didn't need to breathe but a soft breathy moan came out of him anyway. It was almost as effective as having a blow job or hand job. The more Lucifer pulled and tugged and nipped the deeper Michael's arousal became. 

"Tell me what you want Michael." Lucifer whispered, tracing the wing bones with his tongue. 

Michael shuddered and groaned. He bit his lip and shook his head. "No…" Michael whispered. "No. No… Lucifer… brother please…"

Lucifer laughed, biting here and there along Michael's wings. His fingers caressing them slowly. "I'm going to make you cum big brother. And then, I'm going to give you what you need most. A nice hard fucking."

"No no no." Michael tried to fight his body's reactions. "Don't make me cum. Not for you." But the more Lucifer did, the stronger his need to orgasm became and soon enough he was moaning loudly. His hips moving, rubbing up against Lucifer's, his body aching for release. "Please…" he whispered. "Lucifer please." 

Lucifer chuckled as he used his mouth to wet a finger down and he slowly slid it into Michael's asshole. He moved and twisted his finger a bit until he found what he was looking for and he rubbed his finger against it.

Michael gasped, his eyes wide and he arched up. His wings beat against the bed and he let out a loud moan. "Oh! Oh shit! Lucifer… oh god what are you doing to me?" 

"Did that feel good Michael?" Lucifer teased, knowing full well that it had. He continued rubbing the area, while caressing the soft feathers of one wing in his free hand while taking Michael back into his mouth.

The pleasure was too much for the inexperienced angel and Michael felt a stronger tightening sense in his lower body followed by a sudden wave of pure white hot pleasure that coursed through him like a bolt of lightning. He moaned deeply as he came hard. His eyes rolled up and his body shook with the force of his first orgasm. "F-f-fuck." He whispered as he dropped back onto the bed.

Lucifer laughed softly. "Good boy, Michael." He said. "That felt so good didn't it?" 

Michael looked up at his younger brother. There was no way he could deny it. He nodded his head slowly. "Yes." He answered. "Yes it did."

Lucifer chuckled and nodded. "I know. Now I'm going to show you even more pleasure. The pleasure of being fucked."

He knew Michael wouldn't need lubricant but he used some anyway then pressed his cock head against the still tight asshole. 

Michael didn't even try to resist it. His resistance was gone, destroyed by his orgasm. 

Lucifer smiled warmly as he pressed the head of his cock against Michael's hole. Then with a soft pop, it entered. 

Michael remained motionless, it didn't hurt. Angels didn't feel pain. But he could feel Lucifer's hard thick cock filling his ass. He bit his lower lip, then gave the nod before closing his eyes in total surrender.

Lucifer chuckled and pressed in as deep as he could, pulled almost all the way out before surging forward, his cock brushing against Michael's prostate. The angel's eyes widened and his body shuddered hard. 

"Fuck… What the…" Michael asked as his body was wracked with a shock of pleasure. 

Lucifer smirked and leaned in, kissing Michael lightly on the lips. "That my dear brother is your vessel's prostate gland. And that right there, can send you on a high that no human created drug ever could. Imagine if I was to stimulate that along with these gorgeous wings of yours. Can you imagine the heaven you would be in?"

Michael knew it was wrong. He knew it with every fiber of his being. But yet, he needed to know what it was like. "Show me." He whispered. "Please brother."

Lucifer had won! He kissed Michael's throat before pulling back. His fingers of one hand gripping tightly into the feathers of one wing, his other hand wrapped around Michael's cock… He leaned in and bit down on the curve of Michael's other wing while pulling at the feathers of the one his hand was on, at the same time he began jerking Michael quickly and firmly and thrust his hips forward all at once.

Michael arched and cried out in pleasure. His eyes began glowing bright blue. His body heated up and his own hips thrust up against his brother's. "Oh… Oh God… Oh fuck… Lu-Lucifer… Oh my God… What… What the hell?! How in the…mmm, damn!"

His resolve shattered completely. It was way too much, way too fast and he found himself quickly hardening once again. "Lucifer… Oh brother… Mmm… Yes… God that felt so good!" 

Lucifer looked up and nodded. "I told you." He said. "And you are quite obviously still alive, still have your wings, still have your grace… So really, it's not so bad, is it? Shall I continue?"

Michael couldn't think straight, not now. He nodded. "Yes." He answered. "Yes, brother, please continue." 

Lucifer gave a nod and repeated his actions, only this time he didn't stop. His fingers rubbed along the soft wing feathers, while his teeth bit and nipped at the wing bones, his other hand giving Michael a firm quick hand job while he thrust over and over into his brother's ass. He moaned against Michael's wing. "Oh yes Michael. You feel so good!" 

Michael moved with Lucifer's movements, moaning softly as waves of pleasure rolled over him. He was fully hard in seconds, his wings beating a pleasure filled rhythm against the bed, his hips arching to meet each of Lucifer's thrusts...he was in a completely different heaven now. One he never would have believed existed if he hadn't experienced it for himself.

Soft moans issues from the brothers as Lucifer had his way with Michael, the energy around the cage grew as they each neared their own orgasms. So close now… So very close. 

Michael couldn't have stopped it if he had wanted to, his second orgasm crashed down on him and he arched up, shoving Lucifer deep into his ass as several spurts of white thick cum shot out of him in ropes. He let out a cry of pleasure. 

Lucifer moaned with his brother, to see Michael fall completely was going to be the best part of it all and he surged forward, holding Michael by the hips as his own orgasm spilled out inside his brother's ass. "Say it Michael! Say it brother! Tell me your mine!"

Michael nodded, grinding up against Lucifer, riding out his orgasm, the pleasure still sweeping over him. "I'm yours!" He said. "I'm forever yours Lucifer!" He said and instantly, the blue glow left his eyes, he was a new but not fully fallen angel. 

Several minutes passed before Michael was able to move. The orgasm had been intense for the angel. He took note of his body and how different he felt. "Damn you." He muttered half heartedly.

Lucifer chuckled. "I didn't say you wouldn't fall if we did it Michael. That was your decision. I just wanted to show you a good time. But you're free now. Your free brother."

"Not free when we're still trapped in here." Michael muttered, noting the cage.

Lucifer nodded. "True, but we'll figure a way out."

"Why did you do it?" Michael asked looking up at Lucifer with curiosity. 

"Because…" Lucifer answered with a calm steadiness. "I love you Michael, you're my brother...and… I wanted us to be together again. Is that so bad?" 

Michael sighed. He really had missed his brother. He gave a small smile. "No… It's not… I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well." Lucifer said nodding and kissed Michael lightly on the lips, a kiss of which Michael returned. 

After a bit of making out, Michael pulled back. "Do it again?" He asked softly. "One more time?" 

Lucifer chuckled. "Enjoy your first fuck, did you Michael?' 

"Maybe." Michael admitted. "But, let's go one more time, just to make sure." He lifted his head and licked Lucifer's throat.

"Mmm," Lucifer hummed softly. "What have I unlocked inside my brother, hmm?" He rolled his hips against Michael and kissed him. "You're going to have to get me hard again brother."

"How would I do that?" Michael asked. 

Lucifer smirked and snapped his fingers, he was now on his back and Michael was over him. "Go down my body, and take my cock into your mouth. Suck and lick it. It'll start to get hard again."

Michael nodded. He knew he wouldn't hurt Lucifer so he lightly bit at and nipped at Lucifer's skin, kissing his way down between Lucifer's legs. He flicked his tongue against Lucifer's cock head. 

Lucifer moaned softly. "That's it brother." He encouraged. "You're doing great."

Michael flicked his tongue against Lucifer's cock again before slowly sliding his lips down around it, tasting his brother for the first time.

"Mmm, yes." Lucifer said quietly. 

It was nothing like Michael had expected. The taste was natural, a bit salty, but not nearly as bad as he thought it would be. He ran his tongue around the head, circle it and flicking against the slit. 

"Ah! Yeah! Just like that brother!" Lucifer moaned, enjoying the way his brother was doing.

Michael slid his lips further down Lucifer's slowly growing length, pulling back and going back down again. He began sucking firmly as he bobbed his head up and down the length. 

Lucifer groaned, he reached a hand down to grip Michael's hair. "Oh Michael… Fuck yes! Shit that's amazing!"

Michael sped up his movements, sucking harder, nipping lightly at the slit now, he knew it wouldn't hurt his brother, if anything, Lucifer would likely enjoy the small amount of pain. 

Lucifer did enjoy it, tremendously so. He gripped Michael's hair tight and his hips thrust a bit shoving him further into Michael's mouth. He moaned loudly. "Fuck yes! That's right Michael! Damn! You're so fucking good at this! God damn you're going to have me hard again in no time you keep that shit up!" 

Michael did keep it up! Sucking, licking and nipping all along Lucifer's cock until he'd hardened completely once more. "Look at you Lucifer! All hard for me! Bet you want to bury yourself deep inside me again, don't you?"

Lucifer growled. "Fuck you have no idea!" His eyes sparked with a hellish flame. 

"What if I said no?" Michael teased, setting up and gripping Lucifer tightly in his hand as he rubbed his ass against Lucifer's cock head, teasing him. 

Lucifer groaned. "Fuck Michael! Come on brother… Just set down on it… Please."

"Begging now?" Michael teased, rubbing more firmly against him, the sensation making him shudder.

Lucifer groaned and shuddered as well, this was definitely not what he expected out of Michael. Not one bit… But damn it was hot! "Fuck Michael! Mmm, just fucking set on me, please…"

Michael chuckled and lowered himself down around Lucifer's cock head then pulled off, causing Lucifer to whimper. 

"Don't you fucking tease me like that!" Lucifer snarled. "Michael come on… Please…"

Michael chuckled and lowered himself down around his brother with a groan. "Better?" He asked once he was situated. 

Lucifer nodded and began moving his hips. "Much!" 

This new position, caused Lucifer to go in just that much deeper and Michael groaned deeply. "Oh wow…" He said softly. "Damn brother… You're in so deep…" 

Lucifer nodded and moaned softly himself. "Yes, that's the best part. You can learn what positions give you the most pleasure. And I look forward to trying out each and every one of them with you." 

Michael slowly began to gyrate his hips, grinding down hard against his brother. The sensations were so much different like this, so much more intense. He moaned, gently placing his hands on Lucifer's chest as he rocked himself back and forth. 

The pace was slow, deep, and it filled Michael's mind just as much if not more so, than it did his ass. Both Michael and Lucifer seemed to enjoy it. 

Lucifer smiled and took hold of Michael's hands, placing one on Michael's own now rock hard erection and the other into one of his wings. He hissed softly in pleasure. "Just like I did you, brother."

Michael wasn't sure of what he was doing so he took his lead from what he'd enjoyed, threading his fingers into the soft feathers of Lucifer's wing while placing a rather tight grip on his own cock and he began stroking his hand up and down along his own length as he toyed with and gently pulled on his brother's wing feathers. He didn't bite the other wing, not just yet, but he ran his tongue along the edge of the wing bone, tracing the small top row of feathers with his tongue. 

Lucifer groaned, arching up against his brother. "Damn Michael." 

Michael took things slow. Very slow. Learning what aroused his brother most and playing on that. He quickly learned that if he pulled on his feathers and teased them with his tongue, Lucifer fell apart for that. 

Lucifer, even though he didn't have to breathe, was left panting with the pleasure he was being given. Not only was the touches to his sensitive wings turning him on, but the erotic sight of Michael jerking himself while riding Lucifer's cock was the frosting on the cake. "Do you like jerking yourself off Michael?" He asked softly.

"Mmm, yes brother." Michael acknowledged."It feels good to actually bring myself pleasure as well as you." 

"Yeah." Lucifer said nodding. "Kind of thought you might feel that way. Set up some so I can watch you pleasure yourself while riding me."

Michael did as instructed, setting up a bit, driving Lucifer deep inside himself and he sped up his thrusts on Lucifer's cock while jerking himself at a quicker rate. He moaned. "Mmm, fuck." He whispered. "Fuck…"

"That's it." Lucifer encouraged, he gripped Michael's hips with each hand to hold him there while he started thrusting up into his brother. "That's it Michael. You're doing great!" 

Michael was losing control as his pleasure heightened quickly. He moaned, grinding hard against Lucifer and jerking himself harder and faster. "Mmm. Oh god… Oh fuck...Lucifer… Fuck… Yes… Yes… Mmm." 

"That's it Michael!" Lucifer said nodding. "That's it brother, just a bit further… You're almost there." He was enjoying this. Michael was hot like this. 

Just before Michael could push himself over the edge to his quickly building orgasm, Lucifer grabbed his brother's hand and forced him to quit pumping himself, he pulled out and rolled them so he was over Michael, denying him the orgasm he was now so close to achieving. 

Michael's cock throbbed with the denial. It was rock hard, and the blood pumped through it violently, causing it to twitch and jerk. Precum leaked out, coating the head and Michael whined.

"No no no no no!" Michael whimpered. "Come on! I was right there! Please Lucifer! Please… Fuck I was so close!" He didn't know how to handle this. He'd been just a stroke or two away from falling over the edge toward his orgasm and Lucifer had denied him. 

Lucifer laughed softly. "Mmm, fuck Michael. Damn I had no idea denying you would make you so needy that you would beg for it. You know, I seriously considered letting you drive yourself over the edge. I really did. Do you know how erotic that was, watching you jack off? But trust me, brother. I had a reason for making you stop. Now, what I want you to do right now is kiss me. Not just a brief thing either. A true lover's kiss!" And with that, he pressed his lips to Michael's.

Michael didn't resist, he kissed back, deeply, passionately, slowly… Opening his mouth to his brother's probing tongue and allowing Lucifer to run his tongue all along the inside of his mouth. As they french kissed and made out with each other, Michael was vaguely aware that his softening erection was coming back full force. He let out a soft sound feeling Lucifer's hot lips travel from his mouth to his throat, down to his chest and Lucifer flicked his tongue against Michael's nipples causing Michael to groan.

Lucifer chuckled darkly as he suddenly latched on to one of those sensitive buds and began sucking firmly. 

Michael arched up, his arms wrapping around Lucifer's back. "Oh brother… Lucifer… Fuck you have no idea what that is doing to me…" 

Lucifer looked up and smirked. "Actually, yes… I do!" He said before returning to what he was doing. He pressed his hips against Michael's at the same time, grinding against him. 

Michael couldn't resist the moan he let out. His orgasm building again at an alarming rate. "L-Lucifer…" He said in a tone of caution. 

Lucifer merely chuckled and bit down on the nipple in his mouth. He lowered his hands and began rubbing Michael's cock with both. 

Michael's head pressed back against the pillow on the bed and he moaned loudly, spreading his legs wide. "Yes!" He said softly.

Lucifer slid one hand past Michael's cock to grip his balls and he squeezed gently. "That's right Michael… Moan baby! Show me how good it feels."

Michael couldn't have disobeyed if he tried. He let out loud moans, his cock hard and leaking precum. "L-Lucifer… Please." He said in a soft tone. "Please please please…" 

Lucifer jerked and fondled Michael's cock and balls more and more, latching onto the other nipple and biting on it as he sucked hard. 

Michael was shaking with his impending orgasm. It was right there… One more tiny push and he would explode… That push never happened. 

Just as Lucifer sensed the point of no return, he stopped and released hold on Michael's body. 

Michael fell apart. Whining, begging, pleading his brother to let him finish. To let him cum. "Lucifer! Dammit please! I was right there… I was about to cum! Please… Please dear god Lucifer, let me cum!" 

Lucifer smirked. He grabbed Michael's jaw. "Do you truly want to orgasm brother? Do you truly want to cum for me again?"

"Yes!" Michael whined. "Yes Lucifer, please! This… Mmm fuck this is torture!" 

"But you are loving every single goddamn second!" Lucifer said sharply, knowingly. "Admit it!"

Michael nodded. "Yes! Fuck yes I do! I love it! I want it!" He couldn't explain it, but he didn't just want it… "I need it brother. Please give it to me!" 

"If I agree to this." Lucifer said with a cold sneer. "If I agree to finish this, to make you cum once more… There has to be something in it for me."

"Anything!" Michael groaned, his carnal need taking over his logic. "Name it!"

Lucifer leaned in and kissed Michael's neck lightly, whispering into his ear as he wrapped his hand around Michael's still hard throbbing cock, and he gave it a jerk. "Bow to me! Worship me as your god and king, Michael! For no one else ever will be able to give you that which you so desperately need right now. Only I can offer that! Only I can offer you the pleasures you seek and desire. And only I can give them to you…" He jerked his hand up and down on Michael's cock again. "Any…" He jerked him again. "Time." Two more jerks. "You…" Once up and down. "Want!" He jerked up to the head and sharply twisted his wrist. 

Michael's eyes widened and he gasped, his hips thrusting upward and he let out a cry. "Fuck! Fuck! Lucifer! Oh my god, Lucifer! Yes! Yes! More! More! Please!" It was right there once again. One more jerk.. That was all he needed…

"Do you agree?" Lucifer asked, teasing Michael's slit with his fingers. "Say it Michael! Say who I am to you!"

Michael whined trying to get that last thrust in so he could cum. "Yes! Fuck yes! I agree! You are my God! You're my King! Only you can give me the pleasure I crave! Please brother!" 

"Turn away Michael!" Lucifer whispered. "Turn away and never look back!"

"I renounce our father! Only you are my God! Only you are my king! I turn my back! I am yours! Fuck your new servant, my king! Give me a new life!" Michael was running merely on his need to cum now, his mind clouded by his desires as he fell completely from grace. A true fallen angel. His large white wings dissolved from his body and larger black ones replaced them. He felt a whole new power surge through him just as Lucifer took hold of Michael's hand and put it on Michael's own cock. 

"Jerk yourself off brother. Let me watch you pleasure yourself to orgasm!" Lucifer said and watched as Michael began stroking himself, gripping firmly. 

Lucifer watched as Michael jerked off quickly. He himself rubbing himself, getting off on watching Michael's fall. He leaned in and licked Michael's cock head locking his lips around it just as Michael tensed and his hips jerked upward. He heard Michael's cry. It was beautiful! And he immediately began swallowing the thick ropes of cum that spurted out of Michael's cock. 

When Michael had settled back down on the bed, Lucifer licked him. Cleaning him before thrusting into his ass and fucking him roughly.

If Michael had thought it was over, he was mistaken. Their fucking session went on for several hours. Each orgasming multiple times. 

In truth, they could go on like this for all of eternity if they wanted. And for a long while, Michael wasn't too keen to stop. So as long as Lucifer was willing to give it, Michael was willing to take it. 

Lucifer made good on his promise. Teaching Michael each and every sex position there was. Finally the two decided to take a break and they simply lay in each other's arms. 

Michael didn't speak at first. He didn't know what to say. He'd allowed himself to be tempted of the devil and he'd fallen. He decided he did deserve to be in the cage with Lucifer. After what he'd done… He most definitely deserved it, as well as the eternity in hell he knew he was facing… But if being in hell meant fucking his brother anytime they wanted… Well, he could live with that. After all, he hadn't truly wanted to kick his brother out of heaven in the first place. He'd had to.. Now they could be a family again. Life was good once again. 

After a time, Michael finally spoke, though his words were soft. "You made me fall…"

"No brother." Lucifer said softly, kissing him. "You wanted to fall. Like our father, I can not mess with free will. I can however show you the truth and what your heart and body truly need and desire. You wanted, desired and needed our family together again, and… You got that. Just one more brother to go…"

"Cas won't be easy." Michael cautioned. "Not hanging around the Winchester's like he does."

"He is young yet." Lucifer said. "And still learning. He'll be easy to sway once we get him away from those humans." 

Michael nodded. "Hope you're right."

"Of course I am." Lucifer said. "Now… Lay back! I'm going to fuck you into next week!"

Michael groaned and laid back on the bed, arching his hips. "I love you brother."

Lucifer nodded as he shoved into Michael almost roughly. "And I love you!" He said and just like that, they were fucking again. Lucifer had been right. All he'd needed was one really good hard fucking and if this was what Michael had to look forward to for all eternity, that was perfectly fine by him! He moaned, and closed his eyes relishing in his new life!


End file.
